kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Terra
Terra est un protagoniste et un personnage jouable dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, élève prodige de Maître Eraqus et ami de Ventus et Aqua. Spécialisé dans la force brute, cet apprenti Maître de la Keyblade est très attaché à ses deux amis. Son nom signifie « terre » en latin, montrant un lien avec Riku (dont le nom signifie « terre ferme » en japonais), à qui il a transmis le pouvoir de la Keyblade. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *'Rapport de Terra' Ce jeune homme veut devenir Maître de la Keyblade. Bien que ses camarades Aqua, Ventus et lui soient en concurrence, l'amitié qui les lie est très forte. Même s'il sait que les ténèbres sommeillent dans son cœur, il refuse de l'accepter. Il est rongé par le doute depuis que Maître Xehanort lui a dit qu'il pouvait les contrôler. *'Rapport de Ventus / Rapport d'Aqua' Ce jeune homme veut devenir Maître de la Keyblade. Bien que ses camarades Aqua, Ventus et lui soient en concurrence, l'amitié qui les lie est très forte. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' L'un des trois porteurs de Keyblade ayant joué un rôle charnière lors d'un conflit mémorable, il y'a plus d'une décennie. Maître Xehanort s'est emparé de son corps et bien qu'Aqua l'ait sauvé, il est probable que son cœur soit perdu à tout jamais. Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' L’Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise Terra, élève en formation afin de réaliser son plus grand rêve, devenir Maître de la Keyblade, s'entraînait très dur aux côtés de son amie Aqua. Quand Maître Xehanort confia à Maître Eraqus un jeune garçon amnésique du nom de Ventus, Terra, intrigué, lui posa des tas de questions. Mais Ventus, incapable d'y répondre, s'évanouit. Terra fut pris par le remord. Quand Ventus se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, Terra devint ami avec lui, et ils s'entraînèrent côte à côte. Il finit par déclarer à ses deux amis que son rêve était de devenir Maître de la Keyblade, et donna sa Keyblade de bois à Ventus dans une fausse cérémonie. thumb|left|250px|Terra combattant Aqua lors de l'Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise La veille de l'Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise, Aqua donna à chacun d'entre eux une Éclaireuse, représentant le lien qui les unissait tous les trois. Le lendemain, Terra et Aqua durent s'affronter en duel lors de l'Examen. Sentant qu'Aqua dominait le combat, Terra ne put dominer les ténèbres en lui. A cause de cela, Eraqus ne le nomma pas Maître, contrairement à Aqua. S'isolant, il se jugea tout de même apte à les contrôler. Maître Xehanort apparut et lui affirma qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Selon lui, on ne pouvait détruire les ténèbres, seulement les canaliser. Terra retourna ensuite auprès d'Eraqus, qui confia à Aqua et lui deux missions : détruire les Nescients qui envahissaient les mondes, et retrouver Maître Xehanort, qui avait disparu. Eraqus confia alors à Terra que c'était une seconde chance pour lui et qu'il le considérait comme son propre fils. Le jeune homme le remercia et partit sur le champ, promettant de ne pas échouer cette fois-ci. A la recherche de Xehanort Dans le Domaine Enchanté, Terra rencontra Maléfique. Lui demandant si elle savait où se trouvait Xehanort, elle répondit qu'elle avait vu un homme quitter le château après avoir "emprisonné la lumière". Dans le château, Terra vit Aurore, et Maléfique lui expliqua que sept cœurs de lumière pure étaient la clé pour dominer les mondes, et que seul la Keyblade pouvait les récupérer. Elle ensorcela Terra, et celui-ci vola le cœur d'Aurore. Terra était furieux, mais Maléfique répliqua qu'elle avait juste réveillé les ténèbres en lui. Terra, tourmenté par son acte, était aussi troublé par le fait que Maître Xehanort semblait être à la recherche des cœurs de lumière pure. Il partit donc à la recherche d'autres cœurs purs, afin de trouver Xehanort. Terra arriva dans la Forêt des Nains et vit le Miroir magique de la Reine, qui répondait toujours la vérité aux questions posées. La Reine accepta que Terra demande au miroir où se trouvait Xehanort, en échange du cœur de Blanche-Neige. Terra vit que la princesse avait un cœur de lumière pure, mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, des Nescients attaquèrent et elle s'enfuit. La Reine, furieuse, força le Miroir à se battre en lui jetant une potion, mais Terra gagna. Ce dernier demanda finalement au miroir où se trouvait Xehanort. Le miroir répondit que Xehanort se trouvait dans un désert. Dans le Palais des Rêves, Terra sentit la lumière en Cendrillon. Cette dernière croyait en ses rêves, et Terra décida de l'aider à aller au bal. Terra rencontra ensuite Aqua et lui dit qu'il avait compris que croire en ses rêves était important. Aqua prévint Terra que Ventus était parti à sa poursuite. Cherchant des conseils, Terra rendit visite à Yen Sid. Ce dernier lui conseilla de considérer les Nescients et la disparition de Maître Xehanort comme un seul et même problème. Dans les Entrechemins, Terra entendit la voix de Xehanort qui l'appelait. Il le rejoignit dans les terres funestes, et lui demanda pourquoi il cherchait à emprisonner la lumière. Xehanort mentit en déclarant qu'il voulait sauver la lumière de la menace de Vanitas, l'entité de ténèbres qui contrôlait les Nescients, et qu'il avait créé en extrayant les ténèbres du cœur de Ventus afin de le sauver. Xehanort ordonna à Terra de détruire Vanitas et lui dit que ce dernier allait attaquer le Jardin Radieux. Arrivé au Jardin Radieux, Terra aperçut Maître Xehanort et le suivit. Il fut cependant distrait par un Nescient. Il le pourchassa et rejoignit Ventus et Aqua, qui suivaient eux aussi un Nescient. Les trois parties s'assemblèrent pour former un Nescient géant, la Triarmure. Ils la vainquirent ensemble. Ventus offrit à Terra et Aqua un passe pour Disneyville puis voulut rassurer Terra à propos de Vanitas, qu'il aurait vaincu. Loin de le rassurer, Terra ordonna à Ventus de rentrer immédiatement, tandis qu'il combattrait seul les ténèbres. Aqua insinua alors que Terra s'approchait trop des ténèbres. Terra en déduit qu'Aqua l'avait espionné sur ordre d'Eraqus, et partit, furieux. Un homme du nom de Braig l'accosta alors ; il affirma avoir enlevé Xehanort. Terra décida malgré tout de vérifier si c'était vrai. Il trouva Maître Xehanort enchaîné, et Braig déclara que Terra devait donner sa Keyblade, en échange de la vie de Xehanort. Furieux, Terra utilisa les ténèbres pour le vaincre, infligeant à Braig une immense cicatrice et de lourds dégâts à son œil droit. Pensant qu'Eraqus ne voudrait plus de lui à cause de ça, Xehanort lui proposa de devenir son élève. Rassuré, Terra jura de détruire Vanitas. Il retrouva ensuite Ventus et lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de rentrer, lui disant que quand il aurait vraiment besoin de lui, Ven serait là pour l'aider. La fin du voyage A Disneyville, Terra battit le Capitaine Dark à la course, afin que ce dernier cesse de tricher. Terra apprit ensuite que Ventus, Aqua et lui avaient gagné le Prix du Million de Rêves. Après avoir sauvé Hercule dans le Colisée de l'Olympe, Terra fut inscrit aux Jeux par Hadès qui lui promit de lui apprendre à contrôler les ténèbres. Mais Terra ne faisant pas appel aux ténèbres, Hadès contrôla l'esprit de Zack. Terra le libéra de son emprise, devenant le héros de Zack. Se faisant arrêter dans l'Espace Profond en tant que personne suspecte, Terra s'échappa et libéra en même tant Jumba, qui lui avait déclaré que son Expérience 626 pourrait l'aider à détruire les Nescients. 626 vola l'Éclaireuse de Terra, et ce dernier comprit l'importance de ce symbole à ses yeux. 626 s'enfuit, lui rendant son objet, et Jumba libéra l'Expérience 221, voulant lui montrer que ses créatures n'avaient pas de bons sentiments, mais Terra la vainquit. Au Pays Imaginaire, le Capitaine Crochet fit croire à Terra que son coffre contenait la lumière, et Terra l'aida donc à protéger le coffre de Peter Pan. Découvrant que le coffre ne contenait que des joyaux, Terra se retourna contre Crochet en libérant Clochette, que le pirate avait enlevé. Les bijoux ayant disparu, Terra suggéra aux Garçons Perdus de mettre ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher à l'intérieur. Attiré par la lumière, Terra arriva sur les Îles du Destin, où il rencontra deux jeunes garçons, Sora et Riku. Ce dernier irradiait de lumière. Riku expliqua à Terra qu'il voulait la force de protéger ses amis. Se sentant proche du garçon, Terra lui transmit le pouvoir de la Keyblade lors d'une cérémonie. Terra sut ensuite que protéger ses amis était ce qui comptait le plus. Manipulé par Xehanort Maître Xehanort appela Terra. Il lui dit que Ven avait découvert le secret de ses origines, et qu'il était furieux contre Eraqus. Inquiet, Terra se précipita à la Contrée du Départ, et vit Eraqus attaquer Ventus. Souhaitant protéger son ami, Terra s'interposa, bien que Maître Eraqus lui ordonnait de s'écarter. Eraqus décida alors de réserver le même sort que Ven à Terra mais cela rendit Terra furieux qui libéra les ténèbres en lui. Il envoya Ventus dans les Entrechemins pour le protéger et combattit son maître. Tous les deux à bout de forces, Terra se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et implora le pardon de son maître, mais Eraqus mourut sous ses yeux. Derrière lui, Maître Xehanort lui avait donné le coup fatal. Choqué, Terra demanda des explications à Xehanort, et ce dernier répondit que les réponses se trouvaient à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Là-bas, il verrait Aqua et Ventus mourir afin que la lumière s'éteigne en lui. Maître Xehanort disparut après avoir plongé la Contrée du Départ dans les ténèbres. thumb|230px|Xehanort dans le corps de Terra Terra, dans la Nécropole des Keyblades, vit arriver Aqua, qui lui demanda s'il avait vraiment joué un rôle dans la disparition d'Eraqus. Terra avoua qu'il s'était fait piégé par Xehanort, et Aqua lui dit que la haine attisait les ténèbres, et que s'il était venu pour se venger, alors Xehanort avait gagné. Ventus arriva à son tour et demanda à ses amis de l'achever, car il devait servir à forger la χ-blade pour Xehanort, et cela ne devait surtout pas arriver. Maître Xehanort apparut avec Vanitas, et Terra fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer. Un long combat suivit. Ventus, s'étant faufilé derrière Xehanort, tenta de l'attaquer, mais Xehanort se saisit de lui et le gela sous les yeux de Terra. Le lâchant du haut de la falaise. Xehanort ordonna ensuite à Vanitas d'achever Aqua et de fusionner avec Ventus. Les ténèbres de Terra, venant de sa rage, étaient si puissantes que Xehanort fut mis à terre. Soudain, une lumière étincelante jaillit, et Xehanort cria que la χ-blade avait été forgée. Xehanort libéra ensuite son cœur de son corps avec sa Keyblade, et prit possession du corps de Terra, qui voulut se protéger avec son armure, mais sans succès. Ce qu'il restait de la volonté de Terra anima son armure, et le Désir Persistant combattit Xehanort et le vainquit. La destruction de la χ-blade engloutit l'armure et le monde en entier. Le corps de Terra se retrouva au Jardin Radieux, et semblait complètement confus, se demandant qui il était. Aqua arriva, et sentant que les ténèbres de Maître Xehanort étaient en lui, elle se battit contre lui afin de récupérer le cœur de Terra. Après un long combat, Terra, dans un geste désespéré pour se débarrasser de Xehanort, retourna sa propre Keyblade contre lui, et sombra dans les ténèbres. Aqua plongea, et se sacrifia afin de ramener son ami dans la lumière. Terra-Xehanort fut retrouvé par Ansem le Sage, mais il ne se souvenait que de son nom : "Xehanort". Il devint ensuite l'apprenti d'Ansem le Sage. Ellipses Terra apparait à deux reprises dans la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. ''On le voit d'abord en pleine discussion avec Maître Xehanort, dans le cœur de Xehanort l'apprenti, tous deux se disputant apparemment le corps de Terra. Celui-ci déclare qu'il rejettera Maître Xehanort, et qu'il ne se laisserait pas engloutir par les ténèbres, grâce à Eraqus, qui serait dans son cœur. On voit ensuite Terra apparaître à la Contrée du Départ, réveillant Ventus. Tous deux prononcent le nom de Sora. Cependant, cela est seulement symbolique, n'étant pas vraiment arrivé. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix '' L'armure de Terra, toujours habitée par son esprit, apparaît comme boss optionnel : le Désir Persistant. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded La version digitale de Naminé expliqua au Roi Mickey et aux données de Sora que Terra était l'une des personnes connectées au cœur du véritable Sora, et que ce dernier devait à présent le sauver, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui lui étaient connectées, à savoir Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Axel et Naminé. Dans la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded, Ce qui nous attend, Yen Sid déclara à Mickey qu'il ne restait plus que Terra à localiser, en opposition au cœur de Ventus qui était presque localisé. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|right|Apparition de Terra et Aqua devant Sora à Illusiopolis Terra apparaît dans la cinématique d'introduction faisant face à Maître Xehanort avec les autres manieurs de Keyblades. Quand Sora arrive à Illusiopolis, des visions lui apparaissent des différents porteurs de Keyblade liés à lui. Parmi eux, Terra apparaît un bref instant, avant de se changer en Riku. Peu après, alors que Sora confronte Xigbar et Xemnas, une image de toutes les personnes connectées à lui apparaissent un bref instant, avec Terra parmi eux. Plus tard, lorsque Riku et le Roi sont dans la Salle du Conseil de l'Illusiocitadelle, Maître Xehanort révèle que deux des futurs Gardiens de la Lumière dans la Guerre des Keyblades qu'il va déclencher lui appartiennent encore (Sora et Terra). Sora est sauvé peu après par ses amis, mais Terra est toujours du côté de Xehanort, sous la forme d'Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres et de Xemnas. Le rôle final de Terra dans la Guerre est donc encore incertain. Capacité Des trois protagonistes, Terra est le plus puissant, capable d'infliger de lourds dégâts. Ses attaques sont dévastatrices, mais en contrepartie, il est plutôt lent. Il a accès à de lourdes attaques physiques ainsi que des sorts de zones puissants comme le sort Séisme. Ses styles de commandes personnels sont : *image:CS Impact Critique.pngSon style de commande personnel de niveau 1, Impact critique, augmente la force et permet d'infliger des dégâts lourds avec des frappes dont la puissance est maximum. L'avantage de Terra, la force brute, est avantagé avec ce style de commandes. *image:CS Brise-Roches.pngUn style de commandes de niveau 2 exclusif à Terra, avec des attaques puissantes et à longue portée. Le coup de grâce de Brise-roches invoque trois rochers balayant le terrain, permettant à Terra de blesser tous les ennemis. *image:CS DarkImpulse.pngLe dernier style de commandes exclusif à Terra, Impulsion sombre, convoquant les ténèbres du cœur de Terra pour attaquer les ennemis. En raison de son lien avec Terra, Xehanort, après avoir volé le corps de Terra, pourra également utiliser ce style de commandes contre le Désir Persistant et contre Aqua. Lien-D Terra devient également un Lien-D pour Ventus et Aqua, après que ces deux derniers aient reçu l'Éclaireuse qu'Aqua a fabriqué pour eux trois. Ils peuvent donc utiliser les commandes de Terra ainsi que son style de combat, et avoir accès à de puissantes attaques physiques. Personnalité Terra est un jeune homme calme qui ferait tout pour ses amis, mais il est obsédé par la puissance et est donc sans cesse tenté par les ténèbres, à l'instar de Riku. Le fait de vouloir faire le bien l'amène à se faire souvent manipuler par des personnes se servant de son désir de combattre les ténèbres pour arriver à leurs fins, comme le Capitaine Crochet qui mentit à Terra afin qu'il combatte Peter Pan. Faisant complètement confiance à Maître Xehanort, il ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier tentait de l'attirer dans les ténèbres. Terra considérait Eraqus comme un père, et souhaite à tout prix réparer ses erreurs même s'il ne peut plus agir, comme le montre le Désir Persistant, les restes de la volonté de Terra de protéger ses amis, ainsi que le fait qu'il demande à Aqua de l'achever afin de mettre fin à Xehanort. Apparence Terra possède une certaine stature et un corps musculeux, ses yeux sont bleus et ses cheveux bruns. Comme Aqua, son costume est inspiré du Japon, avec un pantalon large rappelant l'hakama, vêtement traditionnel porté notamment par les samouraïs. À l'instar de ses deux condisciples, sa tenue comporte deux bandes de tissu se croisant sur son torse, mais son Symbole de Maîtrise n'est pas situé comme eux au croisement de celles-ci, mais sur sa ceinture. Il porte sur son bras un fragment de son armure, lui permettant de la revêtir intégralement lorsqu'il frappe le disque sur son épaule. Citations *''"T'es vraiment une fille des fois!" *"Pourquoi? Aidez-moi à comprendre, Maître Xehanort! Que n'ai-je pas réussi à apprendre?"'' *''"Je te fais don de cette clé. Tant que tu en auras l'étoffe, car par cet acte je te l'offre, un jour tu seras son porteur. Et tu me trouveras, mon ami. Aucun océan ne pourra te retenir."'' *''"Protéger ce qui compte... Mes amis comptent pour moi aussi. J'ai donc encore quelque chose à protéger."'' *''"Vous êtes mon Maître... mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis!"'' *''"Tu vas le payer, Xehanort! Mon Maître... non, mon père, Eraqus, ne vous a pas suffit? Laissez mes amis tranquilles!"'' *''"Aqua, Ven... Un jour, j'arrangerai tout."'' *''"Même si tu contrôles mon cœur à ma place, même si tu me plonges dans les abysses les plus profondes... Tu ne pourras pas m'enlever la seule chose qui me pousse à me battre encore. Quel que soit le prix, je suis prêt à le payer."'' Galerie Earth Shaker KHBBS.png|Trembleterre, la première Keyblade de Terra Image:Renders-armure-terra.png|Terra dans son armure Terra.jpg|Artwork officiel de Terra Image:BBSFM Terra.png|Artwork de Terra pour Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix 333129-terranort super.png|Terra, possédé par Xehanort avec la Keyblade de celui-ci Détails supplémentaires *Tout comme Ven et Aqua, la cape qu'il arborait dans les fins secrètes de Kingdom Hearts II et Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix a disparu dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, pour des raisons techniques. *On peut remarquer qu'un passage de Fate of the Unknown est audible dans le thème de Terra. *À Illusiopolis, lors de la confrontation entre Sora et Xigbar, ce dernier mentionne que Sora "n'arrive même pas à la cheville des précédents élus". Terra y est sous-entendu parmi les autres porteurs de la Keyblade. Voir aussi *Ventus *Aqua *Maître Eraqus *Maître Xehanort *Vanitas *Xehanort *Braig *Désir Persistant en:Terra es:Terra de:Terra Catégorie:Personnages Originaux Catégorie:Personnages Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Porteurs de la Keyblade Catégorie:Personnages Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Nécropole des Keyblades Catégorie:Contrée du Départ Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Anti-héros Catégorie:Tour Mystérieuse Catégorie:Personnages Jouables